The Hope Diamond
by Dramaqueeine
Summary: How far will Ten and Ray notorious Jewel Thieves go to get the Ruby that sits in Music Room #3? After recently stealing the world famous Hope Diamond, their luck takes a turn for the worst. Will they outsmart the host club? Or has all their luck, run out?
1. Chapters 1 and 2

**Hello and Welcome to the world of Ten and Ray…**

**The life of a Jewel thief is rather dangerous…**

#############################

**Chapter 1**

She heard the church bells ringing in the distance. She pulled her trench coat tighter to block out the cold. The bells meant that it was time, 10:00, she always worked at the beginning of the hour, and finished exactly at the end of it. She stood atop Janet Annenberg Hooker Hall of Geology tonight her goal was simple, get the Hope Diamond and get out, easy enough.

The Hope Diamond, ah it would be the crowning jewel in her collection, literally. It was world renown, with its blue hue and it's supposed curse. The curse was her favorite part, some people mysteriously disappearing, some losing all of their money, and a few even driven to insanity...

She was a pro, she had never failed, not once. Over the last year and a half she and her brother had worked to become a world famous jewel thief. Her favorite gem was by far the diamond! Tonight if the succeeded they would attain the 14th stone in their collection. She took out her pocket laser and and began creating a hole in the roof of the building she worked quickly, her fingers fumbled with her belt. But eventually she hooked it in an hopped through the hole , it was a 20 foot drop down and she landed with ease.

"I'm in," she said her voice echoing in the darkness.

A buzzing in her headphone told her that she was heard. "Okay," spoke the person on the other end. ",to your left you should see the display case" she turned to see the case. "Now Ten listen carefully!"

"I always do." Ten said cheerfully.

"Well I sure hope so" mumbled the person on the other line.

"Kay let's keep moving Ray..."

"Right, there aren't any sensors on the ground so you can just walk over there but watch out for guards! They're the only ones I can't control, but you know what to do if you get seen." Ray spoke.

" Yeah," she said clutching the dart gun tightly. Ten crept over to the display and hopped over the ropes around it. She slid a glass cutting knife out of her pocket and began making a hole in the glass only big enough to stick her hand in. Her brother Ray to care of all the technical stuff like that, he was a genius, great with computers. Ten had always been better at the physical stuff, she was a great shot and hardly missed, but she hated guns. Her passion was with knifes, she loved knifes and always had one up her sleeves.

She reached for the diamond, when she touched it, it was like there was electricity running through it. It felt right in her hand, she smiled at it and pressed her lips against the stone...

"How many times do I have to say DON'T DO THAT! Exclaimed Ray.

Ten smirked in retaliation, but had little effect due to the fact that Ray wasn't even in the museum.

"Keep moving." Ray spoke.

She inched towards the case , looking out for…"Guard!" Ten hissed.

"Did he see you?"

"I don't think so," Whispered Ten under her breath barely breathing.

"Okay, just place the flower and get out of there!" Ray said in a shaky voice, he always got nervous when things went wrong.

Ten reached into her pocket and grabbed the daisy, She placed it in the diamonds spot, The flower had exactly ten petals, a little joke of theirs, she smiled at her triumph and began walking towards the hole she had made in the roof when she heard a sound behind her. A click of a loaded gun and a voice.

"Turn around slowly with your hands up..." Wow she thought, I've been caught. She laughed at the Idea and turned to face the guard. "Why are you laughing?" whispered the guard.

She always had a gun up her sleeves, and now she had her gun pointed at him. He shot but she was exceptional fast and dodged it, while at the same time shooting at his heart. She hit her target; he hit the ground and began snoring. She had no qualms about hurting anyone as long as the recovered. But shooting someone with an animal tranquilizer made he feel sick inside , that's why her brother had invented a type of instant sleeping medicine. Which they transferred into small painless darts.

"Good job, now get your butt out of there!" Ray said impatiently.

"Right." Ten hooked herself back into the rope and pulled herself back up to the roof. When she had packed up he bag, she heard her brother at the base of the building she tossed him the supplies and hopped of the roof she landed gracefully and stood up making the Y with her arms in that universal Ta-Da form.

Ray rolled his eyes. "Now lets get out of here." The church bells rang again in the distance, signifying a job well done.

**Chapter 2**

Harry the Janitor hated mornings, but today he was especially sour, the night guard Earl didn't sigh-out so that meant he was still in the building. Harry would now have to go and find him which might take all morning. Muttering darkly under his breath he turned the corner to the Hope Diamond exhibit, it was the most popular display at the museum and his pride and joy.

"Earl! Where in tarnation..." Harry exclaimed as he tripped over the sleeping man. "ooffhhhh..." he groaned as he sat up. "Earl, sleeping on the job I see," he said rubbing the back of his head. "Earl, hey Earl! Wake up!"

"Whaaa?" said a drowsy Earl. Suddenly remembering where he was, his eyes widened and he tried to sit up... flustered he spoke "The diamond! Check the diamond!"

Harry went over and checked the display case there, in place of the Hope Diamond was a daisy...

############################

Detective E. S. Aslor was on his fifth cup of coffee, but him mood was not improving. He was here by nothing more than chance, he was on his way to New York and there happened to be a lay over, he was attempting to sleep on the plastic airport chairs when the news came on, though it was still six in the morning but he stood up and walked over to the television transfixed.

"The Daisy has struck again, this time surpassing any of his former attempts, the Hope Diamond..." said the news reporter.

Aslor swore under his breath as he whipped out his cell to call a taxi. The detective had been in-charge of the case for the last year. ( The last detective had given it to him after the 7th stone was stolen. ) Detective Aslor was going to prove that he was better than his senior officer.

"Ugh" he thought to himself as he brushed a strand of dark brown hair from in front of his eyes , "14 diamonds now... how, how does he do it?" he spoke out loud this time. Always the same the video cameras, sensors, and all other security devices turned off for exactly one hour, one small hole in the case contained the diamond, and in place of the diamond a daisy with 10 petals. What was he missing? Was he really that bad at his work? Was The Daisy really that good?

"Run back the tape one more time Jenny," Aslor spoke.

"Yes, right away sir."

He watched and re-watched the tape, he noticed something at the very top of the of the camera just a slight movement he enhanced the lighting of the picture and slowed it down. A foot! He was filled with joy, The Daisy's first mistake! Yes it wasn't much but now the perfect Daisy, was not so perfect anymore...

"Jenny, call the Press..."

############################

"How's Aslor doing?" Ray asked from the inside of the bathroom. The brother/sister duo where staying at a cheap inn on the outskirts off town, Ten was sitting on the edge of the bed in a oversized blue tee and a pair of dark jeans, watching Detective Aslor tell channel 6's news woman how close they were,"I kind of feel a little bad." Ten said. (She was never this nice, must of been fatigue...)

"Naw," Ray said. "I prefer living a free life."

"Yes, we caught The Daisy on camera." Aslor spoke on the TV.

"What!" Exclaimed Ten all of a sudden awake.. "On camera? But how?"

" So what does the infamous Daisy look like?" Asked a reporter.

"You see we only captured the foot of the thief on tape, but one mistake means The Daisy is getting lazy..." Aslor faced the camera, " Daisy if you're watching I'm after you, it's only a matter of time before I find you, and I will, It's all going to be down hill from no..." Ten had turned off the TV and glanced at Ray.

"Impossible!" said Ray coming out of the bathroom in a pair of sweats and a tooth brush in one of his hands. "I know I was perfect! I triple checked it!"

Ten was staring off into space recalling the old myths of the Hope Diamond, "Rather unlucky wasn't it," she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Asked Ray.

"Oh nothing, wipe your face, you have toothpaste on it," Ray grimaced and Ten continued. "And your punishment is to take me out to coffee."

############################

" So, Dutch Bros. or..."

"Starbucks," Ten interrupted not nearly awake yet.

"Sounds good." said Ray smiling cheerfully.

"Ugh," Ten said disgusted ",morning people". Ray just laughed, Yeah Ten complained about her brother but in all honesty she knew she was pretty darn lucky. Her brother opened the door for her and she stepped in first, ah she thought to herself the smell of coffee in the morning, even the bitter smell seemed to rouse her.

They walked to the counter together. "The usual I presume?" Ray asked sweetly.

Ten nodded once.

"Cool, we'll have a Tall coffee black with 2 extra shots and one Hot Cocoa. The girl behind the counter nodded at a lost for words, probably because she thought Ray was attractive. Women and their fantasies, She had no idea what they saw in him, personally she thought he was a complete nerd. (That's probably because she lived with him).

When there drinks when done the girl handed Ten the Hot Cocoa and Ray the Coffee. Ten rolled her eyes and they traded, Ray was to much of a wuss to handle coffee. The woman behind the counter seemed shocked, "Um, not to pry but aren't you a little young to be drinking coffee?"

Before she could answer Ray cut in, " She's a bit older than she looks." He said smiling sweetly the girl looked a bit dazed as she gave a half-hearted "Have a nice day."

Ten was nearly breathing fire by the time they left the cafe. " I hate looking like I'm 8 years old!" It was true, she was small, flat chested, and had that childish vive around her. Her curly black hair was often put up in pigtail, Ray was just the opposite at 17 he looked more like he was in his early twenty's, he had straight black hair and a go-ti, both were skinny Ten standing at about 4"11 and was around 80 lbs, and Ray at 6"3 was about 145 lbs. To their disgust they where often mistaken for father and daughter even though they were only 2 years apart.

They decided to take a walk around a neighboring park.

Ten sucked down her coffee quickly and tossed her empty cup in a trash can. " So," She spoke with new energy." Where to next?"

"The Atoney Ruby, usually at a Museum in New Zealand. But for the next couple of months is on display at a school in Japan..."

Ten looked up, with a sinister smile "So now is the time to strike."

###################################

**So, how'd I do? You have to review or I won't update...**

**And if you felt something was missing... tell me!**

**Please excuse any grammar mistakes! And also the lack of the host club. **

**I'm new at this! (You're either rolling your eyes think 'No freaking duh," or you don't care enough to read these little notes)**

**hint: REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks for reviewing Naturelover42! Really it makes me extremely happy. I went around humming the rest of the day. It also made me write faster, this story is fun to write so... review, review, review!**

**Okay I know this story says it's suppose to be Funny, all I can say is it's getting there I just have to get a little bit deeper into the story first. Next Chapter I SWEAR!**

**Anyways please enjoy...  
**

Chapter 3

Ten look at her brother whose knuckles had turned white from squeezing the armrests. His eyes were closed and he was cursing softly under his breath. Ten smiled at the sight, her brother, the mastermind jewel thief, was terrified of heights. So terrified in fact, that even looking at a picture that demonstrated a great height made him queasy.

Ten glanced out the window, nothing but ocean, but the sea in it's self reminded her of a jewel, deep-sea greens and night- sky blues topped with white foam. She often had gazed out the window of an airplane, she loved how the sunlight changed the water to a light blue shade in the south and a dark green- blue in the north. Being in a plane made her feel like she was flying something she only dreamed about doing. The closest thing she got to flying was the drops from ceiling to floor in a number of unlucky museums. That, was probable the main reason she did it. Being there suspended in the air, adrenaline pumping through your veins.

"Ray look!" She said pointing at a small dot in the midst of the swirling sea.

"Wha...?" Ray murmured as he raised his head slowly. Bad idea, his face turned green and he quickly ran to the bathroom.

"Oops, sorry!" she muttered softly turning back to the window.

Ray, that was her life. They were as close as to siblings could possibly be. (Or so she thought...) But they could not have been more different, she was quick- tempered, athletic, and didn't take crap from anyone. He was gentle, a bit of a nerd, and always followed directions. Though they were different, they complemented each other and in the end they got the job done.

Ray always knew how to get stuff, whether it be fake passports or 3000 dollars in cash, he had it, right now they were sitting in coach on their way to Japan. Their passports said that they were Jun and Kame Kochi, a uncle and his niece going back to Japan to live with a relative.

It wasn't all a lie, as children they had been part of a traveling circus in Japan.

#############################################

The ringmaster Akito Higa had been their mother. Their father, Jose Rios was part of a world travel group, when he was staying in Japan, the other members of his group took an earlier flight leaving him all alone.

He spent some time wandering around tokyo streets, then he saw her, it was love at first sight. So he did what anyone would do when struck by cupids arrow, he followed her.

############################################

Akito was walking to the gym. Her fellow performers were waiting there for her. She had started a circus, her dream had always been to be like the performers at her neighborhood's festival. Men on stilts, women doing graceful flips through the air, knife throwers, and fire breathers. She loved all of them, but her plans for the circus were much more sinister than just entertaining children, after many nights awake in bed calculating how many people it would take and what talents she could use to pull it off.

After many months of planning they had finally been able to gather, and Akito was thrilled at the prospect. Thats when she noticed the man following her...

Her pulse quickened, and she sped up to a jog. He also sped up. A million thoughts went through her head, was he a cop? Was she not careful enough? No! She had planned this out perfectly no one could know, and she would not let her work go to waste...

################################################

Jose was losing her as she turned another quick corner, he was in a full on sprint now. He could not lose her, he was transfixed. Somehow, maybe it was instinct, we'll never know, he knew she was his soul-mate. He called out to her, She ran even faster, turning into an alleyway, and he followed. "Please wait." he called in a spanish. When he reached opening he walked in and scanned the area. It was pretty much empty except for a dumpster. Ah, he thought to himself, he went to check behind it as he bent behind it, the top blasted off and the woman jumped out holding a pipe, yelling in Japanese as she swung the pipe at his head it hit with a resounding thud. The last thing he remembered a big man coming up and saying something. The woman answered him, and though Jose's Japanese was less than proficient he could make out something that sounded like:

"It had to be done, he knew to much."

###############################################

Akito was scarred. There was no denying what she had just done, murder was not what she had wanted at all. She was in it for the money, she cursed her stupid, greedy self. She looked down at the man. He had spoken in something that sounded maybe, Italian? What ever it was he wasn't for Japan. He had curly brown hair and dark green eyes. Huh... she thought pacing back and forth. Why had he been following her? He wasn't a cop, as far as they knew. They had gone through his wallet and had not found anything that seemed incriminating, but for all they knew the small green card with his photo on it could be saying he was an FBI agent, seeing that they couldn't read anything. She scowled at that thought. What a way to start out, kidnapping before they had even begun.

She poked his cheek, as he slept. "What trouble you have brought us." she muttered in english darkly.

"Ah... But you're the one who hit me in the head with a pipe." He answered back.

"Oh you're awake." She said eyes wide as if he had risen from the dead.

" Yes, I am. And have been for the last 10 minutes or so... I heard you muttering to yourself, someone might think you're crazy if you keep on doing that." He smiled.

Akito blushed furiously just as the big man followed by 4 others came in. The first of which was a short balding man, with salt and pepper tuffs sticking of the side of his head. Behind him was a beautiful woman, she had strawberry blonde curls falling softly around her face. A skinny man with fiery hair and a laugh lines. Lastly a short and somewhat stout girl probable in her early twenties with a permanent scowl on her face.

Akito nodded a them as they entered her face still burning brightly. The woman with the curls giggled. Akito half blushed half scowled.

"If you keep on making that face it will get stuck like that." Jose said in a sing-song voice.

"Be quite! You have no place to speak!" Yelled Akito. "You have two choices seeing that you must know to much about the operation or you wouldn't of followed us , so, choice number 1: We kill you and dump the body, And number 2: you help us..."

Jose gulped...

##################################################

Ray was back from the bathroom when the flight attendant came by their seats. She was a typical Japanese girl probable straight out of high school, she had short dark hair and large crooked teeth which she showed often.

"Can I get you anything?" She said in a well rehearsed tone.

"Coke, with caffeine." Ten always emphasized caffeine because she never got it when she didn't. The Flight attendant nodded and glanced at Ray.

"Can I get anything for you?" She said batting her eyes and showing off her teeth.

"Uh thank you but nothing right now." He said not even opening his eyes to look at her, she nodded and went a way a little bit annoyed. "Ten," he said "get some sleep."

###############################################

After the got off the plane the headed to a small apartment complex in a town near the school. The Landlord was nice, but a bit greedy demanding a high price for the sleazy apartment. It had one bathroom, one kitchen and 2 bedrooms. Ray grumbled as he set up his laptop and began typing furiously.

After about 4 hours he had set up a false credit card account which made the school think they were paid in full, he also arranged for the uniform to be delivered down the street so that their actual location would be kept a secret.

"Umm... Ten?" Ray called.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Well... it's better if you know now."

"What?" She said in a flat tone.

"Well seeing that you're small in size, I decided that it would be better if..." He trailed off

"Waiting." Ten said in a deadpan voice.

"I decided it would be better if you posed as a grade schooler..." He waited for the explosion.

"YOU WHAT!!!!" She said punching him in the stomach.

"Tsk tsk," He said in a mocking tone, "Is that anyway to treat your uncle?"

She cursed softly under her breath.

################################################

The day before school began, they started to plan.

"The gem is on display in Music Room 3." Ray said

The school must be massive if they have 3 music rooms Ten thought to herself. She nodded understanding the reason she was playing the part of a ten year old. A ten year old would most likely not be suspected of the crime.

Ray continued "On the first day, after school, make your way up to the room. Go in, there will most likely be some kind of music club, flattery is everything! Ask to stay and listen, while in there walk about the room and place 4 small cameras around it."

"Wait can't you just get the blueprints?" Ten asked.

"No, I've tried but, the whole schools blueprints seem unreachable, and I think it would be better to get an audio visual picture to back us up."

Ten nodded

" After you've completed that walk home, better to act like nothing is going on, Anyways you'd better get to sleep you have to get up early."

Ten hugged her brother. "Nighty night." she said heading off to her room.

"Nighty night..." Ray called back to her softly "nighty night..."

##################################################

Ten swore loudly causing an old woman to look around. "Ummm... sorry..." The woman shook he head. Ten raced down the street in a pink and white outfit. Eww pink she thought to her self as she jumped over a dog. Late how come she was always late, She thought it might be a curse. Her mother was always... she couldn't think about her mother right now. She raced in front of a car nearly getting hit "Ah sorry!" she called as the driver yelled out the window.

She turned a corner, and stopped there in her tracks blinking twice to make sure it was real. Forget 3 music rooms the place probable had twenty. She laughed out loud and began walking through the gate praying that she was ready for Ouran...

##################################################

**Sorry if you read this before! there were a lot of mistakes! I tried to correct them. (There are probably more) SORRYSORRYSORRY!!**

**OHHHHH cliff hanger, sorry about that... I guess if you care you'd better review. Oh and I apologize I often do this weird thing were I'll unconsciously put a capital letter in the middle of a sentence. **

**If I got the uniform wrong sorry! I only looked for a second so tell me if I'm wrong.**

**Thanks A Ton!!!**

**REVIEW!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 4

**Hello! Okay, *clears throat* 1st off I'd like to thank 1WordImagination for you 2 awesome reviews! (I considered putting your name on a shirt, but decided that was a bit overkill...)**

**Anyways you are amazing!**

**SOOOO please enjoy this chapter. seriously enjoy it...  
**

Chapter 4

Ten... err Kochi Kame walked down the pink corridor, she passed a cluster of pink clad girls who were busying themselves with their little 'My Daddy's Richer Than Your Daddy' games. Uh, she thought, she hated these types of people. The people who thought they were the center of the world and lived their whole lives in a false illusion that the world was perfect, and now, she was one of them, or at least had to act like it. Kame passed another group of people this time boys, they wore something that looked like a dark green suit top and a pair of matching shorts that came about to their knees. She bit down hard on her tongue forcing herself not to laugh.

She saw her classroom number and turned to face it, she reached out to the door, but it flew open before she could grab it.

"Welcome!" The man called out in Japanese.

"Um... hi..." she said.

"Step in, step in, I'm you sensei." He said with a flourish. "You must be Kochi Kame. You're a commoner right? But how did you manage to pay you're way in here? Anyways that's not important."

"Uh... yeah..." Ten mutter annoyed at being called a commoner.

"Uh, um, yeah, is that all you can say? Sensei asked.

Ten sent him the death stare, he blinked twice and nodded her towards an empty seat in the back. The seat happened to be by a small baby-faced boy, He was Asian, his eyes weren't unusual, black. That was all she was able to process when he muttered under his breath something that sounded like,

"Commoner..."

Ten was livid.

########################################################################################

That boy! She hadn't bothered to learn his name, but all the same she despised him... He, like so many others in the accursed school would pay. That probably was the thought that kept her sane though the day. Ten went into the school planning on being open minded, (because honestly how many stereotypical rich kids could there really be?), her plan failed. They were all spoiled brats, their world revolved around themselves. She sighed, and continued to flip carelessly through the textbook. The teacher did not bother Ten,and Ten did not make trouble for him, she only looked out the window with glazed over eyes and occasionally stuck pieces of gum under the desk. By the time class was over Ten was itching to get moving.

"South building, top floor, north corridor," she muttered over and over again under her breath. She was still glaring at the map when she reached the hallway, she had spend the last 45 minutes wandering around as incognito as a ' grade-schooler ' in a high school could. Ten stomped angrily down the hall. Where was the stupid music room, she couldn't hear any music! What she didn't know, was that all she had to do was look up and see the "Music Room #3" sign, (Which she was standing under.)

Ten was standing in the wrong place, if she had been a few inches away the door wouldn't of hit her, and if the door hadn't hit her... let's just say there would be a lot less trouble for the daisy.

The door made contact with her face, specifically her nose. Pain excruciating pain, her nose hurt, badly, and blood, her own blood dripping down her face, she blinked. Someone called out, and a hand reached out to pull her into the room. She shook it off,

"She's dying! She's dying! Someone call an ambulance!" Yelled a blonde.

"I'm fine," She said pinching her nose, she flinched but kept a straight face. Yes there was blood, but in all honestly, the pain wasn't that bad.

"Oh thank goodness!" He said out of breath, turning his violet eyes to her he took her in. Her pink uniform... "You're a grade school student! What brings you up here?"

"Uhh," Ten struggled to remember what she was supposed to say... blinking quickly she continued, "Yes, I'm looking for a music room, #3 actually." Ten had also taken him in, he was attractive, that much was true, but he had fake looking eyes, which they probably were, you can get just about fake anything if you were rich. He had big feet, really big feet.

"You came to see us!" He said happily. People inside of the room seemed to have noticed the conversation outside in the hall.

"You? No, I'm looking for a music room, and this does not look like a music roo..." She trailed off. There it was. It was perfect, the red jewel glinted in the brightly lit display case it was in. That's when she broke out the tears. A crying child gets more than a laughing one.

"What's wrong?!" Asked the blonde.

"M-my n-n-nose is h-hurting." She sobbed

"Oh you poor child!" Cooed a girl.

"What happened?" asked another girl (this one in a boy's uniform) pushing the blonde out of the way.

"H-he h-hurt my n-nose." Ten said tears plummeting down her cheeks.

He looked shocked "You said you were fine a second ago!"

"Tamaki, apologize!" demanded another girl to the dumbstruck boy.

He shook his head regaining his cool. "Princess, forgive me please!

Disgusting, Ten thought as some of the girls swooned. Ten pushed for more tears.

Tamaki looked shocked "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he cried not understanding what he was doing wrong.

"Okay let's give her some room," said a tall, black haired boy with glasses. The swarm of yellow dresses backed up. The boy grabbed her hand and began walking towards a back room. The boy call Tamaki followed begging for forgiveness. "Here," said the glasses boy in a cold tone as he thrust a first-aid kit at the girl in the boy's uniform who had followed them in.

The room was small, and smelled strangely of cinnamon, Ten slowed her tears as the girl dabbed at her nose. "I'm sorry about your nose, by the way, what's your name?" She asked.

"Kochi Kame" Ten said with a little sniff for effect.

"Ah..." Said the girl nodding.

After about 3 minutes of silence her nose began to stop bleeding. "There." She said placing a bandage over her newly straightened out nose. "You can hang out in here for the time being or you can leave, please in you need anything just ask."

################################################################################

18 years earlier:

Jose Rios was in trouble. Having followed a mysterious woman in to a dark ally, (He believed she was his soul-mate) he was abducted by people from a circus. They had taken him because they thought he knew...

Now Jose was faced with a choice, join them or die. What was the man to do? He pondered this though in the locked room in which he sat in. For one thing, he didn't even know what he was joining. A gang? Some slave trading business? A fan-club? Who knew what these sadistic people would? He was starting to get hungry too. Were they going to starve him to death? They were, weren't they! No! He wouldn't let them; he had to get out of here. Jose stood up and began searching for an air vent. (Hey, it works in movies right?) He found one. But it was tiny! No! He still had to try. He began trying to pry the metal top off.

"What are you doing?" Said the woman standing in the doorway. But FOOD was all he could process.

"I'm not going to starve!"

The woman looked dumbstruck but shook it off, "Yes, but before you eat, you have to give us answer." She said with a thick British accent.

Jose frowned. If I say yes do I get to actuality get to know what's going on?"

"You don't know?" The woman asked raising an eyebrow.

"No! That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Well there is no need to get fussy." The woman complained.

Jose took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry, please finish what you were saying."

"You have to say yes first."

Jose was sick of playing these games! He wanted to know what he was agreeing to. But on the other hand he was really hungry. He made an agreement with himself to escape when he got the chance, and with that he answered…"Yes."

The woman smiled showing a large gap between her front teeth. "We are thieves."

His eyes widened.

###############################################################################

Present Time

Ten sat in the back room of Music Room #3. She was all alone now, she stood up and began pacing. "How is this possible?" she said out loud. (Ten often found answers to her problems when she talked them out.) "It's okay." She said "Only a small problem, besides it's here right? Yes they can't stop me! HA!" Hum, she thought, better work on the evil laugh…Ha! Man she cracked herself up she thought as she pushed the door open. She never noticed the tall and silent 17 year old listening to her in the kitchen.

She pushed the open and managed to enter the room unnoticed. The sight that met her eyes was horrific. It amazed her that this had all gone unnoticed when she had entered the room. In a swarm of yellow there were 6 blue blazers. It appeared to be like one of those dating programs people do to get comfortable with the opposite gender, but the girls were totally buying it!

"Repulsive…" She muttered as she scanned the room. The best places for the cameras were in the vases of flowers placed around the room. So Ten decided to start there. She pasted the first one; she dug her hand into her bag searching for one of the cameras. She clasped it tightly in her hand. It was the size of a quarter, it was water proof and weighed about 15 grams.

Ten dropped it into the vase, she saw that landed upwards and continued. She only had one camera left, Ten decided it would be best if this camera was closer. She was now on her hands and knees, she had eyed a large flower pot which was the ideal spot for the last camera. The pot was in the center of the room about 5 meters away from the Atoney Ruby. She smiled sinisterly to herself, it was only a matter of ti…

"Hey! You're the girl that Tamaki-chan bumped into!" A little boy called. She froze…crap…

######################################################################################

New York

Once again Detective Aslor had gone without sleep, he was stuck at the office with a boatload of paperwork. For the last couple of hours though he had neglected his duties to glare at the Daisy File.

He wanted… no, he needed to solve this case. Not only to have a nice resume' but for personal peace. He had been over the details a thousand times, he had to be missing something, or maybe he was just over thinking it. First off… how were the alarms always turned off? Answer: Someone hacked in to the system, and not only that but they were completely undetectable. So that meant that he must be a professional, unless he wasn't… Ahhh this wasn't getting him anywhere!

That's when he got the call.

"Aslor?" Called the man on the line. He recognized the voice of Haden Grimes an head officer for the FBI.

"Sir?"

"We have a lead on the daisy!"

"What!" Aslor shouted into the phone.

"We had done some investigating into the black market for another case, and discovered a series of plane tickets, all of them were either in or near the cities where the jewels were."

"Amazing! So do we know who he is?" The detective asked eagerly.

"That's the thing… they were all bought anonymously, over the phone…"

"Oh…"

"But we know were the daisy is, Japan."

"Japan! I'll leave in the morning, Where in Japan?" Aslor asked as he danced around his office.

"Well, The daisy has gotten smarter… last time they were 120 km from the place of robbery…"

"I see… wait did you say they?!"

"Yes, Each time 2 tickets were bought…"

The detective was silent, all this time there were 2 people pulling off the crimes!

"Aslor… Hey, Aslor?!"

The phone slipped from his hands…

#########################################################################################

**Sorry but I think this chapter might have been a bit disapointing,**

**It is a little boring... SORRYSORRYSORRY!!!**

**BUT... there is a reason for all the little side stories, I promise!**

**You have no idea how excited I am about writing the next couple of chapters!**

**Sooooooo... all that aside thanks for reading my story! You are great, but if you want to be amazing...**

**REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cough...cough....*  
**


	4. Chapter 5

**Hiya! Sorry I'm so late! We just got busy. **

**The flu is also going around right now,**

**Anyways thanks to... 1WordImagination, Robin, and NatureLover42**

**You truly are fantastic!**

**Thanks a million for reading my story,**

**Please enjoy!  
**

Chapter 5

Ten was frozen. She was on her hands and knees in Music Room #3, her last camera was clasped tightly in her now sweating hands. Uh... she thought, so unlucky. She was frozen because she had been seen crawling towards the large ornate flower pot in the center in the room. Normally she would of had an excuse ready for the situation. But today? Nothing. Shoot, she thought just as the boy spoke again...

"You're the kid right?" Using the word "kid" was a mistake on his part, though she was pretending to be a kid, (Which wasn't hard because she looked the part.) she wasn't. And it really made her (for lack of a better word) angry when she was told so. But she managed to keep her cool. What would Ray do? Ray, man, he was going to be mad. He hated when things went wrong.

"Um... yeah." Ten said still not turning around to face him.

"What are you doing crawling around on the floor?" He had an unusually high voice for someone in high school. "Did you lose something? You must of lost something. Don't you think Takashi? He asked. So there was another person with him.

"Yeah..." 'Takashi' answered.

"So what did you lose?" asked the first boy.

"Uh," Ten said sitting up. "I found it.' she said turning around with a fake smile holding up the camera before quickly stuffing it into her school bag.

"Oh, what was it?" asked the boy. She looked back up at the boy, or kid would be a better word. He was only about an inch taller than her and he looked about 6. He looked a lot like that Tamaki guy. He had blonde hair and big brown eyes. She assumed they were related, he was probably his younger brother. The only thing she thought was odd was the fact that he was wearing (what she assumed to be) the high-school boy's uniform. The boy next to him (the one she assumed was Takashi) was huge. He was extremely tall with spiky black hair and an expressionless face.

"Ha-ha. Nothing..." Ten said nervously, "Well, I better get going!" She turned towards the door but before she could even step nearer towards it the tiny boy was in front of her.

"You can't leave yet!" He called.

"Yes, actually I can." Ten said, she had not fear talking to this little brat. She never took orders from someone younger than her. She stepped around him.

He was in front of her again, This kid was fast! "But you haven't had any cake yet!"

"Cake?" Ten asked.

"Yes cake!" His face was now an inch away from her own, way past her comfort zone, but she didn't care because there was cake... CAKE! Ten loved cake. She would eat it for every meal if she could. All self control went out the window and bad choices were made when cake was involved. That was probably the reason her brother had banned her from eating it. Cake! She could of kissed the kid, but luckily refrained. Her mouth was watering, all thoughts of the mission were out, she could only process cake.

"Where?" She asked a bit to quickly. He smiled happily and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards a table.

The table (in her mind ) was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was piled high with cakes of all different kinds, strawberries, chocolates, vanillas, mints, caramels, and butterscotch. She took the cake choosing very seriously, slowly inspecting each one. After she picked out a round strawberry cake with butter cream frosting and strawberries jutting up at the top like towers on a castle. She felt like a child again as she clutched fork and knife in her small hands. She took a moment before she began eating to just admire the plate before her. It smelled heavenly, like happiness, like everything sweet on earth. (Which is kind of redundant.)

After she composed herself, she took the knife to begin cutting into cake, but just as blade was about to touch the frosting it was ripped out of her hands. This broke the spell that the sweet pastry had put on her. She sat in a state of shock, she couldn't believe how foolish she had been. She glanced up in to the violet eves of Tamaki who was wagging his finger at her.

"No, No!" He said shaking his head. Ten frowned. "Children shouldn't play with knifes!" Time stopped for Ten. She shouldn't play with knifes? She could handle a knife better than anyone in the room! She was mad... no! Furious! Her fingers clasped a large dagger that had been cleverly hidden under her belt. Tamaki continued, " You see dear one," he said making an eccentric bow. "The proper way to cut a cake for a small child." Ten was now grinding her teeth, there was that word again... child. But still not detecting any danger he finished, " Is for the child in question to cut down with the side of a fork, like so..." he pressed the fork into the cake to demonstrate. "Now you try,".

She was at the point of breaking, She took the knife in her hands and slammed it through the center of the cake, which incidentally when through the plate, and eventually through the table. The room went deathly silent.

Ten laughed nervously, "I think it's time for me to, uh..." She turned and sprinted out of the room. Ten slammed the door behind her and continued down the hall. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She muttered to herself as she slowed to a walk. She was now out of the school, "Better get home..." Ten said out loud. It had been a bad day, she had shoved a knife through a table, (which kind of went against her whole lay-low plan.) she had ruined a cake, which just the thought of it made her horribly depressed, she had broken or at a least fractured her nose, there was no cake, she had to be at a school with stereotypical rich kids, and she hadn't had any cake!

But probably the worst part was that she had let her brother down, he would be waiting at home for good news. But she had only managed to place 3 of the 4 cameras, she desperately hoped that was all he would need. She was off the school grounds now, she shivered. It was cold and she hadn't brought a coat. The only thing that hadn't gone wrong was the fact that it wasn't raining, which would totally be cliche.

Eager to get to the apartment she turned down an alleyway, now your first clue that this wasn't going to end well was the fact that she went down an alleyway, your second is that at that moment there was a small, hunchbacked man desperate for money huddled under a pile of garbage. Ten kicked a rock across the street, which of coarse it landed where the man was laying. She clutched her foot now angrier than ever, as the man rose out of the trash.

"You little..." He growled.

Ten interrupted him, "Little?" she growled back.

The man looked a little shocked, but he didn't hesitate, he had done this a thousand times and wasn't going to let a little girl stop him, he chuckled noticing her uniform. It was one from that rich kids school, suddenly he was struck by an idea. He giggled to himself, he would kidnapped the girl and get her daddy to pay a high ransom. "You," he said thinking of all he could buy with the money, "Come over here!" He yelled as he clutched a thick jagged blade underneath his trench coat.

The girl raised her eyebrow, "No." she said flatly.

The man was going to have to catch her, darn those parents. How dare they not teach their children manners! "Come here little girl," He said in as sweetly of tone as he could, "I just have a question for you."

Ten took a step forward, clutching a knife which was at the time unknown to the man. "You know, " Ten said sweetly.

He forced down a smile as the girl was only steps away from being captured, "Yes dear?"

She frowned "My parents told me to never talk to strangers," and he lunged at her, but to his sunrise she dodged him and knocked him to the ground. "My parents also told me how to spot a liar." Placing the knife up to the back of his neck. "Also, I've had a really bad day." She said as she kicked him in the gut and turned on her heel and left.

The man cringed in pain, Who was that girl?

#############################################################

The strange girl had just left, and an awkward silence ensued. They had soon sent there guests home early to ponder what had happened, with sincere apologies from everyone.

Huni was probably the most shook-en up. Well, him or Tamaki, Mori sat by him, and though he didn't say anything he gave off a 'I'm sorry' vibe. Kyoya was puzzled, the girl, Kame Kochi, had a blank past. (Well a least her records did.) It was almost as if she was a made up person, she had transfered from a small town near the ocean in the U.S., she lived with her uncle, but the report gave no reason why. He grumbled under his breath. Haruhi sat unmoved by any of this, she was in thought about this weeks sales at the market. Lastly the twins were at the table, observing the dagger that plunged straight through the table top and exited at the bottom.

"The little girl," Hikaru said with a small smile.

"Has quite an arm." Kaoru said finishing the sentence mirroring his brother's smile.

"Should we pull it out?" Tamaki asked with a bit of fear in his voice.

"No." Kyoya said as one of the twins reached for the knife. The red-head froze.

"Why?" asked his brother.

"I want finger prints," Kyoya said as he flicked out his cell and began dialing his family's police force. He was walking towards the back room when the other line picked up.

"You rang Mr. Ootori?"

"Yes," Kyoya answered. "I have an address I'd like you to look into.

#####################################################################

18 Years in the Past

Jose was now a thief? What was he suppose to do? He didn't want commit crimes! But now he didn't really have a choice, he was stuck. He was following the woman (Whom he later found out was called Nancy) down the hall after eating his small yet sufficient meal. He soon found out a little more about the ever so vague statement 'We are thieves'.

By 'thieves' she meant 'not yet thieves', because they were not yet in the process of stealing anything. Nancy explained how Akito Higa (The woman he followed into the alley) had gotten this circus together. She was the mastermind behind all of this. You see Akito had a thing for art, whether it be Aztec pottery or a Leonardo Da Venchi original, whatever it was she admired the works of human hands. She loved art so much that she had once attempted to sleep next to the Mona Lisa. Sadly she was escorted out by a not so friendly guard, and taken down to police station. Not being able to speak the language actually worked to her advantage, They decided she was nothing more than a harmless kid, not a mastermind art thief.

She went home with a new idea buzzing around her head, she could be that thief! So thus the 'Circus of Arts' was born. The circus was a collection of art enthusiasts from all over the world, Akito had spent the last 5 years planning for this, and all was going according to plan until he had seen her and then he had followed her, and now he saw while she had been upset. Wait! He thought he was sympathizing with a no good crook! He had to get out of there before he went crazy!

He and Nancy got to the end of the hallway, she knocked on the heavy metal door, the kind, he thought you'd see in a school.

"Come in." someone called in a lazy tone. They pushed open the door to see a classroom, in the front of the room there was a chock board with many alliterate drawings on it, Akito was explaining a particularly confusing one. As the entered the room she nodded at Nancy and glared at him. The curly haired woman turned around and said in a heavy russian accent,

"Sit down! Sit down!" You see, Fanya had always been extremely enthusiastic, she pointed with a dangerously long finger nail, at the desk next to her. Jose nodded gratefully at her, slightly embarrassed at having everyone in the room staring, well more like glaring at him.

"No." Akito said in a dead voice, she was going to make him pay for the delays he had caused her. "He can sit here." She pointed to a tiny desk in the corner of the room. He frowned as the kid with the red hair laughed loudly and the big black man who had helped Akito capture him shook his head at him. Akito looked at Nancy and spoke in english, "Have you explained the situation to him?"

"Yes," she answered back in her thick english accent.

"Good," Akito turned back to Jose. "Well no point in delaying it, I am Akito Higa, I am the leader of this cooperation. If you attempt to delay us an any way," She leaned in. "You will answer to me, do I make myself clear? Jose nodded once. She turned back to the rest of the group.

"We will make our first move on the 8 of the next month. You all know your jobs." Jose raised his hand. Akito glared at him but he ignored it.

"I don't know what I'm suppose to do." He asked, in case there was a chance to run off while doing it.

"You don't have a job, you can sit here." Akito said in a quite voice.

"I think he should have a job, don't you Kirk?" Fanya asked.

"As long as he don't get near me weapons closet, I don't really care." The redheaded boy called Kirk answered some European accent, though Jose wasn't sure.

"Who thinks our 'friend' should be given a job, when everyone would be put at risk!" She glared at them.

Nancy raised her hand slowly, followed by the little man who resembled a leprechaun, though no one would tell him, Fanya looked around childishly before her hand shot in the air. The hands of Kirk and Leroy went up at the same time, and Charlotte a short, and somewhat grumpy 16 year old who had fallen asleep on her desk and wasn't sure what she was raising her hand for but hers shot up last.

Akito gritted her teeth, she was going to make him pay for interfering!

#################################################################

Detective Aslor decided he would rather have his wife be the Daisy then be stuck in this wretched airport. He almost immediately took it back though, still he had never had as mush trouble as he did here. He was at a small airport sitting in the lower part of the Philippines. He should of just taken the plane that left 4 hours later and traveled straight to Japan, but no, he had been to eager to get there. He nearly jumped as the screen flashed his flight number, and after a list of different languages English finally came across. Canceled... again.

He bite back word of anger and sat back down. Deep breath, he told himself, again, again, and again...

###################################################################

Present Time

Ten stood on the front steps glaring at the door. Should she go in? She could still run if she wanted to, but no, she would tough it out. Ten held her breath, but to her surprise the door flew open. There stood her slightly disheveled brother, in a heavy coat, a wool hat, and a gun stuffed in his right pocket. He looked surprised, then happy.

"You were so late! I thought something had happened!" He pulled her inside.

"Nice gun..." said Ten with a frown, it irritated her that he would so carelessly through a gun into his pocket, it was almost as if IT didn't happen, but she pushed the thought from the mind.

He glanced down and removed the weapon from his coat. "I just got the cameras working, the room was completely dark, and I knew you aren't the kind to dawdle."

"It was not a big deal, just a couple obstacles," Ten said. "But Ray," her tone got more serious, he looked up from the computer, "I couldn't place the last camera."

He looked confused. "What do you mean? Weren't there only 4?"

"What?"

"There were only 4 cameras, see?" Ray gestured towards the laptop's screen. Sure enough the were 4 camera views, but one was a little off.

"That one," said Ten pointing to the one in the right bottom corner. "I must of dropped it."

"Well it is on the floor, hey is that a knife sticking through that table?"

"Um, about that..."

"Ten I thought I told you not to bring your knifes to school!"

"Sorry..."

"You could at least say it like you mean it," Ray shook his head. "Tomorrow, I'm afraid that you'll have to go back." Ten frowned she would go in the morning so she could get her knife back too. "Ten," said Ray, "Why did you shove a knife though a table?" Ten grimaced and for the first time her life lied to Ray...

#########################################################

**Again thanks for reading,**

**If you have suggestions, questions, you very much enjoy this story, or you are absolutely repulsed,**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**You fill me with happiness! Really... I'm about to explode...**

**Kay THANKS!  
**


	5. Chapter 6

**HELLO!!!!**

**Okay... I am lame.**

**I have not written for a while, and I am sorry! but, I promise that will change. **

**School is very time consuming, but that is not the reason I am so slow, I haven't had writer's block or forgotten about ya'll.**

**It basically comes down to three words:**

**I Am LaZy**

**There, I admitted it... But Please enjoy this story and thank you to all of my faithful reviewers,**

_**NarutoFallenAngel123, NatureLover42, and 1WordImagination**_

**Oh yes, I did just italicize them...**

**You want me to do that for you? THEN YOU'D BETTER REVIEW!!!! **

**I really should not eat sugar before I write these things (An afterthought...)**

**Okay this is going on forever... So... forgive my lameness and please enjoy/review!  
**

Chapter 6

Ten lay in bed, glaring at the ceiling. School, she had only gone once, and she had already ruined it. She wasn't especially smart, but she was a quick thinker and a schemer. In fact she had spent most of the night glaring at the ceiling and scheming. Ten was in a very bad mood when her alarm clock rang, she slowly sat up and crept over to the alarm. She was breathing heavily as she reached for it, clasping her hand on it tightly she jerked it out of the electrical socket. Holding it in her hand she stomped over to the window and without bothering with such mundane things as opening it, she slammed the poor clock through the glass. She slumped back over to the bed and got under the covers and fell asleep.

Ray ran into the room. "What happened? Ten where are you?" Then he noticed the small body under the covers and went over to wake her up, but he had forgotten about the loud crash he had just heard. Well at least until he had trodden on a particularly sharp piece of glass which lodged itself into his foot. "Ouch!" Ray said sitting down on Ten's bed to inspect the cut.

"Euhhh... go er-way" said Ten her voice muffled by the pillow. Ray rolled his eyes.

"Breakfast will be ready in five, so get up."

"Negh... " Ten answered back.

"I'll make coffee." Ray said in a hopeful voice.

"Uhgg?" Ten said in an questioning tone, as she began to sit up.

Ray stood up and began hopping back over to the door, this time leaving a large amount of space between him and the pile of glass. Huh... he thought to himself, better clean that up later.

When Ray said breakfast would be ready in five, he really meant fifteen, which turned out fine because it took Ten a good fifteen minutes to get ready. When she had finally dragged her body in to the kitchen Ray had just placed the last bowl of cereal on the table. "Morning sleepy head!" Ten turned to face him with death eyes, she slowly shook her head no.

Ray laughed as he handed her a massive cup of coffee. Then they both sat down at the table. "So... Ten..."

She answered with a curse.

"What did I say?" Ray asked alarmed.

"It's hot." Ten said sticking out her tongue to examen it. She was unhappy, this was the first time had come back to Japan, and so far she had stabbed a table, nearly beat up a beggar, disappointed Ray and now, she had burned her tongue. She was in a really bad mood.(But honestly that wasn't uncommon..."

"He-he... sorry about that." Ray apologized. "But down to business,"

Ten was awake now and could think straight, but she wished so desperately to go back to the safety of her warm bed. Ten shook her head solemnly, knowing what today entailed.

"Good!" Ray said enthusiastically. "Also." He continued in an equally happy tone. "I removed the rest of your weapons from you backpack. But you still need to give me the ones on you."

Her "really bad" mood had just escalated to a much more severe situation."Very well..." She hissed. Ten emptied out her shoes, shirt, belt, and her jacket. She slammed down a total of 19 knifes down on the table.(Which if you really think about it this was quite a feat for such a small person) She grabbed her bag and made a point to stomp over to the door rather unnecessarily. When she got to the door Ray helpfully reminded her to not for get the tiny glass cutters she kept behind her ears (just incase... you know). She tossed them back with such great force that they both stuck in the wall.

"Thanks Ten," Ray said politely. "Don't forget, the camera is under a table near the center of the room, and be nice to the other kids."

Ten left with a dramatic slam of the door.

The walk to school was especially dull, well it was until she passed one of the numerous electronic stores, one of the T.V.'s in front was playing some local news channel. It was him. It was Aslor. He was ranting about some new leads on the Daisy.

"Yes, after hours of searching we discovered a trail. By buying a series of plane tickets from the Black Market we were able to track them from everywhere they have stolen from in the last 2 years." Aslor smiled happily. Ten's heart sped up... could he know? "Another fascinating fact," the detective said his eyes glinted. "The Daisy," He paused for dramatic effect, and Ten held her breath. "It's not a he, it's a they..."

She nearly fainted. Her knees came together and she sank down right in the middle of the street.

"Are you okay?" A voice said behind her.

"Fine..." She hissed in her best 'stay away from me voice'.

"Hey. Don't I know you?" The voice said urgently. "That's an Ouran uniform."

Ten turned around. It was the girly boy from the ruby room. "Nope." She turned on her heel. She had no time to worry about Aslor. He was only lucky right? Ten had to get away from him. He would ruin her plan. She was going to go up to the room this morning and she certainly couldn't have one of them coming along.

She sped up. "Wait!" called the boy.

Ten continued into a run. "Hey I remember you now!" The boy called out also speeding up to a run too. "You're the girl who..."

Ten stopped to face him. "I have no idea what you are talking about, but if you will excuse me I have a school to attend." She quickly flitted to the stopped cars that were the only things keeping her from the school, and her ruby.

She was late and if she wanted to collect the camera then she would have to skip the first period of the day, but she reminded herself, here the teachers switch the classes not the students so there was no way to blend in. Finally after several minutes of thought she decided that she would just have to skip until lunch, and with that she took off running down the hallway. This time she was looking up, and this time she didn't have her nose smashed in, but most importantly this time the room was empty. Ten tossed her bag on one of the couches and got down on her hands and knees. She was now glad that she could be in this quiet dark room doing what she loved, instead of sitting in one of those desks surrounded by... people.

"Ha!" She called out as she picked up her mini camera. She knew Ray was watching so she muttered something about Aslor. She also knew that as soon as she had said that he would be GOOGLEing him in the next 20 seconds. If he hadn't already known that is...

She took the camera and placed it at the bottom of the table. Ten regretted not coming yesterday in the morning, it would have saved her so much trouble. In fact... why couldn't she just take the diamond now? Of coarse Ray probably had some complicated plan. But no one was even in the room at the time, so it made since!

No. She decided it would ruin it. 1, she didn't have a daisy and 2, they always began at the beginning of the hour. So instead she sat on one of the couches for a while then got bored so she proceeded to eat her lunch, she paced the floor for a while, and even stole a cake or two. By the time lunch was about to start she had already eaten, so she decided to take a stroll around the school's extensive courtyards.

"...and then we could hire that guy from last year, what was his name again?" Someone was right outside the door.

"Zachary Simkins, the American." Another voice replied.

"Ah... I liked that one song when he... Kyoya... I think it's locked." Said the person in the hall as they jiggled the door handle.

Ten looked around for a good place to hide, nothing... it was all too open. Then she remembered this morning. There was no time to think this though properly.

"It's not locked... move...you just have too..." The other person said. (Ten was pretty sure he was called Kyoya.)

She took a deep breath and ran at full speed at one of the closed windows, she jumped as high as she could preparing for impact. But nothing came... she felt hands grab her waist and pull her back toward the ground setting her down on a couch.

"What were you thinking?!" He said in a very deep voice.

Who was this man? Had he been in there the whole time? She had to escape! She scooped up her backpack and ripped the knife from the table (which she had forgotten to do earlier), and noticing a very conveniently placed door she flung it open and took of running.

* * *

Ray was not watching when Ten had ever so quietly whispered the name Aslor. Ray was visiting Jace Chrivitch, his friend in the black market business. Jace was a 19 year old mastermind. He had become one the the world richest people by age 11, He had conned so many men out of their life savings he was wanted in almost every country. He was the type to take revenge to the next level but respected friendships to their die-hard ends. Ten knew nothing about Jace but he was the reason they could move so quickly around the countries and the reason they were able to afford Ouran, and the reason Ray always had pocket change. He had taken up a permeant residence in Japan.

Jace was Ray's best friend (well, minus his sister) he had been there to comfort him after... Ray pushed that thought from his mind. Ray was here to find out what had happened, how did Aslor know about the plane tickets? Ray had taken a taxi to his house. He had only been there once before but remembered it perfectly. He climbed up the steps to the gate. As he did he noticed an odd smell in the air, when he reached the gate all he saw was devastation. The whole house had been burned to the ground... 2 weeks prier...

* * *

18 Years Earlier

Against Akito's better judgment she decided he could watch, he could watch Nancy work on the technical things in a van down the street from the museum. Jose of coarse was thrilled at the prospect of escape. Well at least at the beginning. He hated to say it but he was starting to enjoy the company of tiny Louis (The lion-tamer) and grouchy Charlotte (The acrobat). But mostly it was Akito. She intrigued him. A few days after Jose had joined them Akito announced that they were going to be stealing their first painting. Only a small one at a museum in Tokyo everyone was nervous.

Nancy sat confused in the van a week before the theft. "Hey Nancy, what are you doing?" She looked up.

"Oh, well to be honest I have no idea." Nancy grimaced.

Jose peeked in the passenger side, the whole back of the van had been converted into a nerd's playground. He had found his niche. "Nancy! Why didn't you tell me! Can you scoot over a bit?"

"You know how to work this piece of junk?" Nancy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This isn't a piece of junk! What do you want me to do?"

"I am suppose to use the GPS to find out where this place is."

"Huh... what if I got a digital map of the building?"

"Is that even possible?"

"Yup! Done!" Jose's finger's came to a stop on the keyboard and a 3-D map of the museum appeared on the screen.

Nancy smiled, "I think I should talk to Akito about a raise..."

* * *

Present Time

Detective Aslor had high hopes, He sat in a skyscraper office which, in his opinion he rightfully deserved. Especially after his interview. His temporary office overlooked

the city Tokyo. He sighed his life got better as the Daisy's got careless. He closed his eyes and fell asleep on his chair.

* * *

Kyoya was irritable. He had gotten the the fingerprints back from one of his family's labs but nothing came up. She really was just and invisible person. It was lunch time, and after Tamaki had finally managed to open the door they had discovered that the knife was missing. This meant that the girl had come back to get it. (Which would also explain the disappearance of several of Huni's cakes.) Kyoya paced the room, the museum responsible for holding the Attony Ruby had called and said that they would either need the ruby under full-clock guard or they would have to send it back, it was only a precaution seeing that the Daisy was in town.

He stopped to admire a pot of flowers, he looked down... a small black object glinted in the light. He recognized it right away, his family bought the company that manufactured them. They were cameras... he frowned. That was what the girl had been doing. The way she walked, her defensive pose, and the knife. She must have been in some kind of trouble, she must have been trying to steal the Attony Ruby.

"Children..." Kyoya scoffed.

Oh how wrong he was...

* * *

Ray slumped back into his house. He was horribly depressed. One of his best friends had his house burned down, for all he knew, he was dead. He shuffled into the kitchen in search of something to satisfy his hunger.

"Hey Ray!"

Ray looked up confused, he thought he was alone in the house. It was Jace."Jace! Are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"I just was over at you're house, it's gone."

"Yup." Jace smiled.

"Uh... Why?"

"Oh, I blew it up."

Ray's eyes widened. "Why of all things,"

"Oh the cops were on my trail, one of my man tipped Aslor off, so had to get out before they moved in on me."

"So, that's why... Aslor."

"Yeah," Jace said thoughtfully as he bit into his apple, "shame the house had to go though, but to many incriminating papers."

"Yeah...so just out of curiosity... why are you," Ray asked carefully.

"Why am I here? I need a place to stay seeing that mine no longer exists."

Ray stood still Ten didn't know about Jace... she might be a little mad that she was left out of the loop. But all the same Jace was almost like family.

"Come on Jace, I'll show you to your room.

* * *

**That was the end of a very dull chapter,**

**Are you angry that I wasted your time?**

**Then Review!**

**I am tired of typing the Word Review every single time so now I will start using creative hints...**

**But really thanks a ton for reviewing... I meant READING...**

**BUT... I DO LIKE R's *hint hint hint hint hint hint hint***

**Thanks! **

**P.S. Thanks for the question**** 1WordImagination **

******Yes the gun has some significance. But you'll find out in later chapters!**

**If you have more question you know how to ask them!**

**(seriously... no more sugar for me...)  
**


	6. Authors Note To Tick People Offuh,

**Hello Friends...**

**First I would like to admit that this my computer is EVIL!!!**

**I lied *sniff***

**I apparently can't underline people's pen names...**

**So pulling all of my strength together I went back and decided to _ITALICIZE _the names of my faithful reviewers!!!!!**

**_SOOOOOOOO _with out further ado (I think that's how you say it) **

**I present my heart felt apology_:_**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE... etc. **

**review... I MEAN FORGIVE ME!!!**

**If this insulted your very being please review...**

**Sorry... **

**Anyways better get back to work...**

**Also I must admit I made this Author's Note because the chapters were off... yah know?**

**1=1,2**

**2=3**

**3=4**

**4=5**

**5=6**

**But now... All even!!!!!**

**I will leave now...**

**by...**

**I will regret posting this later...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I must apologize for my lack of posting, it's been, what 7 whole months? **

**I had a list of excuses, technical difficulties, having my arms and legs cut off with a chainsaw, being abducted by mickey mouse and 'the gang', accidentally lighting myself on fire, being arrested for the murder of Lord Voldemort, making trillions of dollars in the fashion industry, growing a handle-bar mustache (which is rather hard seeing as I'm a girl), practicing my various Star-Trek impersonations, preforming my one-woman-act on Broadway, and much, much, much, more. (I am assuming that most people don't read the authors note and if you do... sorry!)**

**BUT... the real reason I have not posted in over 7 FREAKING months IS... because I am... lazy.**

**There I said it, it wasn't writers block, it wasn't because I am evil and I wanted to with hold words that the billions of people who read this are holding on too, it is a simple face I am lazy! So sue me! Wait... actually don't sue me... just leave a rude comment...**

**Please enjoy the fruit of my laziness...  
**

**Chapter 7**

Ten had stealthily slipped into the dark corridor, and she couldn't see anything. She stretched of a hand in search of a wall. But sadly instead of a wall she found a staircase, by found obviously I mean tripped down. When she had finally landed hard at the bottom she was badly bruised and she had reinjured her nose. Blood splashed down into her mouth and with a gag she spat it out. Though she couldn't see anything she did have a pretty good idea what she looked like. Ten needed to find a way out and for the time being she decided it would be safer to stay away for the stairs.

This time she crawled on her hands and knees, Ten quickly found the wall, by the echoes from her clicky little black shoes, she assumed the room must be quite big. Standing up she hit her head on a desk and swearing softly she felt for a source of light. To her shock she found a candle stub and after a bit more searching she uncovered a box of matches.

Ten lit it up and peered over it to get a good look at the room. The first thing she noticed was a set of dark cloaks hanging on the walls. The second thing was a trail of blood, it was hers… and there was a surprising amount. She turned around and scanned the other side of the room, Ten stiffly walked to another grouping of desks, they were big and old with candles and quill pens scatted about them. This was starting to get weird. She never really liked this kind to stuff, in fact it kind of scared her… she wanted to get out of there.

She quickly span around looking for a door, nothing she was going to have to burst though that accursed music room, after a few moments of thought she decided she could sit at the top of the stairs and wait until they left and then take off home.; "Right!" she said out loud. She carefully walked over to the bottom the stairs. She passed one of the desks and caught sight of a bloody figure staring right at her. Ten screamed!

* * *

Tamaki and Kyoya sat in their club room. Tamaki was lost in thought about something unintelligent while Kyoya was mulling over the idea of the girl. He had made the assumption that she was interested in stealing their ruby, and this was something he couldn't allow. He considered suggesting the idea of a few of his family's private police force to stand guard for the nights to come. But soon realized he would want the glory of catching the little brat all on his own.

First he thought, I must hack into those cameras… after a few minutes he discovered 4 cameras hidden about the room. He quickly replaced to images with stills of the empty club room. Next he removed to audio feature from the camera, but was frustrated he couldn't trace the radio signals to the computer that was peeping in the music room. Next order of business… he had to convince Tamaki that they should do some kind of overnighter, so he could guard his ruby…

Tamaki suddenly stood up, "I have an ingenious idea!" He nearly shouted.

"What…" Kyoya said, he had learned to not expect much from his friend.

"A sleep over!" Tamaki yelled enthusiastically.

Could it be that he had read his mind? Now all he had to do is lead him into it… "Aren't slumber parties traditionally done by girls?" Kyoya said in his most dull tone.

"Yes… but it would be great bonding for the club members!"

"You have a point..." Kyoya said with a smirk. "But where would we have it?"

Tamaki thought deeply… but just as he was about to speak, a blood curdling scream rang out from an oddly placed set of doors.

They both quickly ran to see what was wrong.

* * *

After a moment Ten began to laugh. The bloody person looking at her also laughed. It was her reflection! She was such a dork! Ten contemplated the amount of blood; there really was quite a lot, even for a nose bleed. She tenderly touched her nose, she hissed. Man it hurt a lot!

All of a sudden she heard the door fling open. Ten quickly blew out the candle, (which by now could barely be considered a stub anymore.) The people at the top of the stairs began to yell out…

"Are you okay down there?" It was that brainless blonde boy. Ten frowned… her scream had been heard. She had to have a plan, and as the footsteps got closer to the stairs, a brilliant one blossomed into her head.

Ten had mapped out the room in her head, so she knew exactly where the stairs were this time. As the two boys came down she ran up, she bumped into the first one asshe slid pasted him, he shrieked. When she pasted the next one she was more careful, but she still nudged him as she tore past him and out though the doors back into the music room. Ten continued though the front door running smack into that tall guy… what was his name again?

She bounced off him and hit the little blonde brat… that was four in a row… it was her lucky day.

She sped off in the direction of the bathroom, and came face to face with a set of red headed twins that she didn't recognize but that feminine boy was standing in between then she quickly pushed past them and ran into the restroom.

Ten smiled. Six wallets. She had missed one of the red heads, but, her week in Paris practicing pick pocketing really paid off. She sat in the lady's restroom admiring the wallets. Ten had not taken them for the money; in fact she would return them as soon as possible with everything still intact. She wanted Ray to get an idea about who she was dealing with.

"Souh… Ootori…Fujioka… Hanimozuka… Morinozuka… Hitachiin…" Ten mutter, her Japanese wasn't perfect but some of those names sounded really familiar.

"You like them too?" Called a voice from one of the stalls.

"No…" Ten answered.

The girl gasped in shock, "How could you not!"

Ten rolled her eyes this was getting ridiculous and she wasn't in the mood to stay around and deal with it. She walked towards the door…

"I swear I saw her go in there… but how are we…?" Ten swore… it was one of the red haired kids, they were looking for her.

They smiled and glanced at the boy in the middle, he looked as though he saw it coming all along. "Haruhi?" one of the twins asked.

He just nodded solemnly.

* * *

17 years earlier

One year had pasted since José had followed the girl into the alleyway. In a matter of months they became inseparable. In only the four months that they had known each other, they were married. And 10 months after that they had their first kid.

Ray was a smart kid, and picked up on things fast, his 2 loving parents refused to have him grow up in an environment where they exposed to content thievery. So they decided to take a break.

Thus the Circus of Arts came to an end.

…at least for now…

* * *

Present

Ten frowned. If that boy came in here she was done for. She looked around for a possible way of escape. Window! Yes… it was a bad idea, but as she got closer she noticed a tree that was only about 2 feet from the window. An easy feat considering she had done many dives from buildings in the past. (She usually had a cord attached though) the girl in the stall came out and let out a shriek.

"B-b-blood!" and she ran out of the bathroom without even bothering to wash her hands. Ten rolled her eyes, at least people weren't bothering her now that her whole front was covered in blood, but of course this would make it rather difficult to sneak home without being noticed…

Ten flung open the window and took a shaky leap into the air towards the tree just as the door flung open and the boy whose wallet said Fujioka burst in. "Nooo!" he yelled.

But it was too late.

To say Ten landed in the tree gracefully would be a lie, she fell right through the leaves scraping and bruising and cutting every inch of her body. When she finally stopped falling she was on a branch that only a few feet from the bottom.

"Ugg…" she groaned and let a few choice swear words slip, (Hey, she grew up with thieves and bandits…) and as she sat up she muttered something about never jumping into a tree again. Ten slid down the rest of the tree to find that amazingly that she hadn't broken anymore bones. Looking up she noticed that most of the people from whom she had stolen the wallets from were leaning out the window.

Ten smiled up at them (which probably looked more like a grimace because her nose was killing her) and gave a little bow. Then she simply turned on her heal and sped off in the direction of the city.

* * *

Jace was a funny boy, he was use to wealth and the things that came with it, but oddly enough he was thrilled to be in Ray and Ten's tiny apartment. He simply glowed over the tiny stove and refrigerator, and giggled (And guys really shouldn't giggle) over the television which he was absolutely absorbed in.

He was halfway through a show about a Japanese couple when Ray asked if he was hungry, eager to see the town he quickly shut of the T.V. and grabbed his coat.

So the boys took of for an afternoon of exploration.

* * *

Ten was almost to the front gate when an idea crossed her mind, she was covered with blood, and if she would go out into the town now, someone would probably call the police on the assumption that she was an ax murder. She quickly made a b-line for the entrance to the school garden maze. (cause everyone should have one of those)

Once inside she decided that she could ditch the school jacket and flip the skirt and remove her long socks so she could use them to wipe blood from her exposed skin so that she might be passable… But before she flipped her skirt she wanted an area private enough to do that and sense the school was out, her best bet was the maze.

Left, left, right, left, middle fork, right, and stop. She felt she had gone deep enough to change…

* * *

The little blonde boy called Huni and the tall dark haired boy who preferred to be called Mori were the only 2 faces that had not been leaning out the girls bathroom window, and why the others were being reprimanded for 'Peeping', the 2 older boys were marching across the lawn after the girl who had made her way into the maze.

They both had recognized something about the girl that didn't properly fit, and if they weren't mistaken Kyoya had too.

They figured they should at least warn the girl that he was not to be messed with, but again they figured that she was not going to pay any mind to what they had said… she did slam a massive knife into the table when Tamaki had remove here flimsy butter knife and called her a child.

* * *

Ten had changed quickly and as she balled up her jacket and stuffed into her backpack (which miraculously she still had) she heard a sound….

Boys talking, young boys…

She turned to go back the way she came only to come face to face with the child she had sat next to yesterday in class,

"It's you!" he said stupidly.

"I was just leaving, sorry for defiling this maze with my filthy commoner presence." said Ten, who was in no mood to deal with snotty little rich kids.

The boy eyed her scratches and bruises with great disgust, and nodded towards her, "What happened to you?" he asked with a small frown.

"I tripped." Ten said bluntly.

The boy rolled his eyes and as she made her way past the group one of the other kids tried to trip her, but to his chagrin she just hopped over his leg and kicked him in the shin.

"You almost got me, clever boy. But you'll have to try harder than that." She said under her breath and took off running.

The boys weren't dumb enough to chase after her knowing full well there were plenty of places she could ambush them, and soon Ten was back at the maze entrance, face to face with 2 of the boys from Music Room 3.

**Thank Y'all for reading! you guys are great! expect the next chapter soon!**

**Merry Christmas... in August...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! enjoy this chapter and please review! It means a lot!**

**Chapter 8**

Ten blinked and turned towards the gate. The 2 boys (Huni and Mori) turned to follow her. Though school wasn't over but Ten seemed to not have a single quam about skipping (it was only her 2nd time at a school) and nor did the two who were following her. Ten sped up a little and so did the little blonde boy, the dark haired boy only had to lengthen his strides to keep up with her.

They were maybe fifteen feet behind her when the blonde boy spoke up… "Please turn around we only want to talk!"

Unfortunately for him Ten was in no mood to "talk", so in answer Ten turned down an extremely busy side street and took off in a full blown sprint. Both of her pursuers were caught up by a large crowd of women who loudly admired their infamous powder-blue uniforms. Laughing quietly to herself Te n went straight down the alleyway that she had yesterday.

This time she passed the homeless man (who had tried to kidnap her) without bothering to look at him. (She would have a terrible time spotting him anyways since he was sitting under a pile of trash that she had given a wide birth)

The tiny man had spent the last 21 hours contemplating the girl, drinking, and sleeping. Finally through his drunken haze he flashed back to a time years ago…

The man sat eagerly awaiting the girl's return to his alley, and so when she quickly hurried past him he began to stand up and as the garbage fell off him he uttered the words that had been on the tip of his tongue for the last 21 hours…

"Tender Anne Rios."

The girl froze.

**15 Years Earlier**

The child was born under odd circumstances, the Rios where a mysterious family with a two year old son and a knack for secrecy. The only people who they really trusted where those from their past as a traveling circus; which incidentally wasn't a circus at all, but a band of high tech art thieves. The only people who knew the truth of Tender Anne Rios (Ten) birth were those of that group.

Akito Higa was a powerful woman and had been married to Jose Rios for less than 3 years, in the 4 years they had known each other they had become so bonded that they nearly shared a brain, their son, Lenard Ray Rios was invisible due to the fact that he didn't have a birth certificate. Which was a joint conclusion made by the newlywed Rios; the main reason for this was not for the pure excitement of breaking the law, though that very well could have been part of it… no it was because the Rios knew deep in their hearts that they would go back. Back to what they did best…

Stealing.

So when the family had gone to an evening movie, Tender (Who had a little less than a month to be due) decided it was time.

Akito sat up grabbed little Ray and Jose and pulled them out of the movie theater. Whispering to Jose it was time she headed off toward the Ladies room with Ray, she began to go into labor.

Lucky for her, Jose could practically _read_ her scheming mind so with a phone he called Eddie Rose, a tiny man who was part of 'the circus' and with a pen and paper he taped a note to the bathroom door saying "Out of order".

Within minutes Eddie and Charlotte had arrive with a bucket of hot water and a pillow, and there in the movie theater, baby Tender was born. Born into a world of lying, cheating, and stealing; for on that night Akito and Jose returned to The Circus of the Arts.

**Present**

Ten's heart was pounding so hard she was surprised the man wasn't shaking from the vibrations; she hadn't been called Tender since her mother had spoken to her before she had died.

No one in Japan knew her name was Ten … let alone Tender Anne Rios… unless…Ten turned.

"E-E-Eddie? Eddie R-rose?" she whisperedin a dry voice, all sound seemed to have been sucked right out of the alley. The grubby little man gave a small solemn nod. "But I thought…" She trailed off her mouth seemed incapable of forming the right words "How? Why are you in Japan?"

The man's small chin tilted up… "Sorry about yesterday… I-I… well you can see" he gestured to his ragged and dirty clothes.

She nodded. She didn't like this, ghosts from her past brought up sour memories and _that_ she could stand to deal without.

"Your parents… I am so sorry…"

"Me too." She said, her face void of expression.

"And Ray is… well I presume?" he coughed; obviously this was a painfully awkward conversation for both parties.

"Yes sir. I did not expect to see anyone in Japan… I expected everyone to either be dead, in jail, or abroad."

He took a swig from a large clear bottle filled with dark amber liquid that he seemed to have been hiding in the garbage pile now at his feet. He nodded again… "There were things…" he muttered then hiccupped.

Ten expected nothing less, even as a homeless drunk, his (and her) crowd had always been extensively secretive people. With a frown and a loud thud Eddie fell backwards into the pile and was asleep just like that…

"Goodbye Eddie…" Ten whispered and she half-heartedly turned away…

Again not noticing the two boys listening wide eyed to the conversation.

**Tokyo**

Detective E.S. Aslor smiled at the group of officers at his disposal. He had spent the last few hours checking and rechecking the diamonds within 50 miles of the place the Daisy have landed. And he had a nice list of all the possible hits that the daisy would most likely aim for. Aslor felt pretty confident in himself, but yet again he was one step behind the daisy, because 52 ½ miles away sat the school of Ouran.

**Very close to Ten's Apartment**

Ten was still wide-eyed and mouth still a gape as she stumbled into her apartment. Sliding off her shoes she called out Ray's name, but got no answer… well she shouldn't have expected him to stay here _all _day. So with Eddie still on her mind she headed towards the bathroom lost in memories. Ten slipped out of her ripped and dirty clothes and with a yelp, jumped into an icy shower.

The weak stream of water had slowly gotten warmer but Ten was still shivering from her meeting with Rose as she slid into a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. She walked out of the bathroom and sat down in front of the ancient television. (Nothing is as good of a distraction as crappy TV)

**Outside of the Apartment**

Mori and Huni frowned at the door number, they had called Kyoya for the girl's address and this certainly wasn't it. But they had seen her go in there, and not the house a little farther down the street … Huni frowned he was set to knock on the door as soon as Mori called him to say he was in position.

Nervously he peeked through a window; it was a very rundown building with thin cracked glass covering what could be considered little more than wide gaping holes in the walls. Though it was difficult to see through the dirty glass, he managed to notice the T.V. was on. But that was about it…

A soft beeping coming from his phone told him that it was time, and so he extended his hand to the yellow, rusty numbered, door…

**Inside**

The knocking of the door nearly made Ten fall off the little couch, she sucked in a deep breath and jumped to her feet running over to the door; not bothering to check the peek hole she flung it open expecting to see her brother. (Why she hadn't thought of the reason he was knocking on his own front door, we'll never know…)

"Ray! Ra…" Her face fell when she saw the little blonde boy looking rather astonished.

"Can I come in?" He asked softly… he was only a bit taller than her so she wasn't afraid of him.

"No." and she attempted to shut the door but he had stuck his little foot in the door…

"Wait!" his voice was rather high Ten thought darkly, "I just have a questi…"

"Just because you wear a high-school uniform doesn't mean you can boss around those who are older!" she cut roughly across him with a rather pompous sort of tone. His looked as if he was either about to say that she wore a grade school uniform, hit her, or cry. "I am sorry little boy… that was rude of me, go back to school, and forget we ever met…" There are something's little boys shouldn't know about, Ten finished in her head solemnly.

She kicked his foot out from the door and was just about to close it, when a howl of pain came out of her bedroom and the little blonde knocked her over in an attempt to see what had happened.

As soon as she had gathered herself she came running after the boy and as she turned into her bedroom she found the dark haired boy and the little blonde had trodden on the pile of glass that Ray had stumbled into earlier that morning.

Some of the pieces were very large, large enough in fact to shoot though the soles of dress shoes… and as it was she found both of them were sitting on her bed painstakingly pulling huge pieces of glass out of their shoes. They both looked up at her when she came in…

"You booby-trapped the house…" the dark hair boy said in a low voice.

"N-no… I didn't!" She was furious, how dare them breaking in! The little one distracted her while the big one grabbed her and asked questions? What was this? Unless… they knew? Or maybe just suspected, their music room had the ruby in it and she had acted rather strange in a school; according to 'Saved by the Bell' knives would not be allowed at the school. They probably saw Aslor on the TV; they were smart, putting two and two together…

She had to act normal until they left…

"Oh my! You have injured yourselves!" She said in her most normal voice, the blonde boy looked most confused at the sudden change in attitude.

Ten quickly ran over (avoiding result of her little morning dispute with the alarm clock) and quickly helped the dark haired boy remove the rest of the shards of glass and take off his shoes.

She did the same for the blonde, humming a very normal little tune and hurried off towards the bathroom to get gaze and bandages… leaving the boys dumbstruck…

"But she was just…" said Huni, his eyes wide.

Mori also clearly remembered the stone cold glares and grinding of her teeth that she had displayed the day before, but he had no time to discuss it because she came back in carrying an armful of medical supplies.

**School**

Kyoya had just received a very interesting phone call… the girl was now the only thing he could think about and so, much to Tamaki's and his teacher displeasure he excused himself from his afternoon's classes to do what he did best… research.

Despite the girls blunt past, commoner status, and her odd fascination with the Attony Ruby, there weren't many other wells to draw from. So frustrated and annoyed he took it upon himself to peek into the school's files on the girl, which was not only illegal but very difficult for those who were not prepared.

After another good thirty minutes of furious typing he found himself on the brink of a very large discovery…

This girl… Kochi Kame (a name he highly doubted was her own) was a commoner, but… she had _paid money_ to come to school here. And that did not fit…

Now that Kyoya had agreed very eagerly to Tamaki's plan for that wretched slumber party (which they would be attending the following night in a back room of music room #3) he would be certain to get some answers, even if he had to spend every night in this room until the ruby was transported back to New Zealand. He quickly typed an email explaining the ruby was to be guarded back to the Museum's officials, and smiled because soon enough he would have answers…

Because Kyoya without answers; was hardly a Kyoya at all…

**Apartment**

Ten was at her wit's end, she could not possibly be normal for one more second…

She had taken out the glass, cleaned and bandaged the wounds, and was now attempting to make her mother's favorite tea for theses insufferable busybodies, when she heard a voice a floor down… Ray's voice…

Her heart stopped… this was jeopardizing the theft! If Ray knew, he would certainly call off the whole thing, and she couldn't let him do that, she had a point to prove to these losers and the whole of Japan! So ignoring her better judgment she tore off towards the closet were she had seen Ray store her bag for the heists.

Ripping the zipper open she threw cords and wires aside until she came across what she was looking for, the dart gun. Loading it with two of the homemade darts that insured at least 5 hours of sleep she crept back in to her bedroom where both of the boys were talking in low voices, and shot the big one in the back of the head who fell forward snoring loudly. The blonde boy turned around with an expression that more suited an older man. He leaped up on the bed but swore as she hit him with a dart in the chest and he right toppled off the bed.

With one or two heaves she managed to stuff the little boy in the closet, but to her anger the dark haired boy was much too big to fit in the already full closet (even if it wasn't she would have a time lifting him up). Ten swore as the heard the door open, and so as a last thought she threw all of the bedding on top of him, stifling the snores.

**Thanks for reading! and I apologize! I know this one was a bit boring! Thanks for sticking through this!**


End file.
